Alphabet Drabble
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: As the title ssuggests this is random one-shot each titled and based on a word beging with each letter of the alphabet!:) they will probably end up being Jo and Zane centric but ill get other characters and pairing in there! please read and review, it means a lot:)


A/N so...Eureka has ended and Eureka fanfics seem to have come to a stop as well which is really sad. I was bored and with no fanfics to write when I suddenly got the idea to stop being lazy and write a fic myself. So I'm not sure if this is going to fail or if it'll turn out well but here's hoping it's the latter. This is just going to be a whole lot of random one-shots for each letter of the alphabet starting with A...obviously! So, I hope you enjoy and that my long A/N hasn't put you off this fic in any way. Please read and review if you have the time, it will be greatly appreciated.

Always

She looked him in eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"You sure, Jo?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go get you married!" Carter said to her with a bright smile as he took her arm right as the wedding march started.

"Perfect timing as always. Oh and Carter? Thanks for doing this." Jo told him, trying not to think about the reason Carter was giving her away and not her father.

"No problem."

They walked down the aisle with all eyes on them and smiles locked in place on every face except the few who looked completely shell shocked from the transformation of work Jo to wedding Jo. They reached the end of the aisle and Carter could feel Jo shaking, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You deserve this, Jo. I love you and I know he does too but I will kill him if breaks your heart!"

Jo chuckled and whispered a quick thank you back before turning to face her future.

Zane smiled nervously at her and took her by the hands.

"Let us begin." Henry started, there was literally nothing Henry didn't do in this town, fix cars (when days were slow), fix daily disasters, research at GD, carry out marriages...

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Josephina Lupo and Zane Donovan and to join them together in holy matrimony." The wedding went on and Henry said everything he was supposed to and then it came to the vows.

"Now the couple will recite their vows. Zane is you would like to start us off."

"Sure thing. Jo, you're insane and strict and confusing and hard ass and loving and a pain in my ass but I love you more then you can imagine and I will make sure that death is the only thing to get in between us. I can't guarantee that life will go smoothly for us because I mean, we do live in Eureka." A few laughs escaped the audience. " But I dont think I want life to run too smoothly, and I dont think you do either. When we first met, we hated each other, I mean I thought you were hot," Jo blushed ten shades redder then red. "but we didn't get along. I don't know what happened or how it happened but one thing led to another and here we are today. It was hard and emotional but here we are, walking straight towards our future. I love you Jojo. Always."

"Jo?" Henry hinted, telling Jo to stop smiling like a maniac and say her own vows.

"I never thought id be here, getting married and to someone as amazing as you. Im blessed is all I can say for sure. Whenever people would say that love was this amazing thing and the best feeling in the world I never believed them because I'd never felt how I feel about you before. You all know Im not a, shout your feelings to the world, emotional kind of person but I'll put this into a way you should all understand. Im water and Zane is Francium, we're explosive but quite the thing to see. I never thought I'd be here, thank you for getting me here Zane. This is our future, always together. I'll love you always Zane Donovan, even though you're a major jack ass."

Silence surpassed for several moments as everyone took in what had been said and what came next.

"If anyone here has any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence surpassed again although dispite the fact it was no more then five seconds, Jo had never felt time move slower. She turned and felt her pulse quicken considerably. No one spoke up. Much to everyone's delight.

"Zane Donovan do you take Josephina Lupo to be your loathly wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor for as long as you both shall live?"

Correction: Jo had never felt time move slower in the millisecond it took Zane to answer.

"I do."

"And do you, Josephina Lupo take Zane Donovan to be your loathly wedding husband in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Well then, without further ado. I now pronounce you man and wife. Zane, well you know what to do."

And he wasted no time in sweeping Jo off her feet to give her a kiss that said more than a thousand words could ever say.

"This is it, Jojo. You and me."

"How about you, me and a little baby?" Jo responding with a beaming smile playing across her lips, one that she mirrored thousands of times after that day.


End file.
